thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lion Guard: Dawn of the Outsiders
The Lion Guard: Dawn of the Outsiders is an upcoming American-South Korean film based on the Disney Junior television series of the same name, co-produced by Walt Disney Pictures and Mercury Filmworks, and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. It is the sequel to The Lion Guard: The Motion Picture, and the second installment of the Lion Guard reboot series. The film will be directed by Howy Parkins and Tom Deroiser, written by Elise Allen, Kevin Hopps, Ford Riley, John Loy, and Jack Monaco, and will star the voice talents of Max Charles, Diamond White, Joshua Rush, Dusan Brown, Atticus Shaffer, Nika Futterman, Maia Mitchell, Khary Payton, Rob Lowe, Jason Marsden, Lacey Chabert, Sarah Hyland, Gabrielle Union, and Gary Anthony Williams replacing James Earl Jones for the role as Mufasa. The film is scheduled to be released on YouTube, November 12, 2021. Synopsis When Jasiri asks the Lion Guard for help, they must choose whether to side with the hyenas or the lions, and face against Zira's pride of Outsiders as she plans to get revenge on Simba. Voice cast * Max Charles as Kion A lion cub, who is Simba and Nala's son, Mufasa's grandson, Kiara's younger brother, the Prince of the Pride Lands, and the leader of the Lion Guard as well as its fiercest member. As leader of the Guard, Kion possesses an intensely powerful ability known as the Roar of the Elders bestowed by the great lions of the past. * Diamond White as Fuli A cheetah cub, who is the fastest member of the Lion Guard, the only female member, Kion's friend and second-in-command. She also dislikes baboons and getting wet. * Joshua Rush as Bunga A dimwitted honey badger, who is the bravest member of the Lion Guard. He is also Timon and Pumbaa's adoptive nephew and Kion's best friend. * Dusan Brown as Beshte A happy-go-lucky and enthusiastic hippopotamus, who is the strongest member of the Lion Guard and Kion's friend. * Atticus Shaffer as Ono A cattle egret, who is the keenest of sight of the Lion Guard and Kion's friend. * Nika Futterman as Zira The leader of the Outsiders, Scar's most loyal follower and Nuka, Vitani, and Kovu's widowed mother. * Maia Mitchell as Jasiri A spunky spotted hyena in the Outlands, who is the leader of her clan. * Khary Payton as: ** Rafiki An old mandrill, who is the adviser of Pride Rock. ** Muhangus A grumpy and short-tempered aardvark. * Rob Lowe as Simba A lion, who is the King of Pride Rock, Nala's mate, Kion and Kiara's overprotective father, Mufasa's son, and the reserve leader of the Lion Guard. * Jason Marsden as Kovu A teenage lion cub living in the Outlands, who is Zira's son, Nuka and Vitani's younger brother, and the chosen successor of Scar to become King of the Pride Lands. * Lacey Chabert as Vitani Zira's aggressive and spunky daughter, and Nuka and Kovu's sister. * Sarah Hyland as Tiifu A lioness cub, who is a member of Simba's pride. * Gabrielle Union as Nala A lioness, who is the Queen of Pride Rock, Simba's mate, and Kion and Kiara's mother. * Gary Anthony Williams as Mufasa A deceased lion, who is Kion's grandfather, Simba's father, and the former King of Pride Rock. Since his death after being killed into a wildebeest stampede orchestrated by Scar, Mufasa lives on as a spirit that gives Kion advice on how to get through any tough plight. * Andy Dick as Nuka Zira's son, Vitani and Kovu's older brother, and the oldest male of Zira's family. * Eden Riegel as Kiara A lioness cub, who is the Princess of Pride Rock, Kion's older sister, Simba and Nala's daughter. * Charlie Adler as Mjomba A grumpy and impatient aardwolf, who is the leader of his pack. * Ron Funches as Ajabu An okapi who travels to the Pride Lands to get away from Makucha. * Steve Blum as Makucha A cream-colored African leopard living in the Back Lands. * Jorge Diaz as Mapigano A cream-colored leopard, who bullied Badilli upon invading his territory in Mirihi Forest in the Back Lands. * Jack McBrayer as Badili A friendly cream-colored leopard from Mirihi Forest in the Back Lands, who was driven out of his territory by Mapigano. The Lion Guard trained him to have enough courage to drive off Mapigano. * Madison Pettis as Zuri Another lioness cub friend of Kiara and a member of Simba's pride, who hates getting dirty, and is somewhat vain. * Kevin Schon as: ** Chungu An unintelligent spotted hyena with a slightly heavier build than the other hyenas, who is one of Janja's right-hand henchmen. ** Timon Simba and Pumbaa's wisecracking meerkat friend. Timon is Bunga's adoptive uncle. * Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa Simba and Timon's warm-hearted common warthog friend. Pumbaa is Bunga's other adoptive uncle. * Jessica DiCicco as Genet A common genet, who is the leader of her group. Production On 25 March 2019, following the release of The Lion Guard episode "The Fall of Mizimu Grove", writer Kendall Michele Haney revealed that the television series starting with "Return of the Roar" would kick off an "epic serialized story" which will last through to the end of Season 3, dividing it into seven films. The film will feature Season 1 episodes 11-21: "Paintings and Predictions", "The Mbali Fields Migration", "Bunga and the King", "The Imaginary Okapi", "Too Many Termites!", "The Trouble with Galagos", "Janja's New Crew", "Baboons!", "Beware the Zimwi", and "Lions of the Outlands". Category:WindowsMyers2018 Category:Myers' Fanfics Category:The Lion Guard Stories Category:Fanfiction Category:Films